Introduction One unique aspect of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) Cancer Center is the intimate association between the institutional and Cancer Center management structure. CSHL is a relatively small research institution, and cancer research within the Cancer Center represents two thirds of all research activities. Thus, there is substantial overlap in institutional and Cancer Center leadership. Members of the Cancer Center Senior Leadership have distinct influence in decision-making and allocation of resources within the institution. The significant cancer research accomplishments of CSHL Cancer Center members have made an impact on the understanding and strategies for treatment of cancer, and continuing this strong program is an important mission for institutional development and fundraising. For some time now, those who are directly involved in Cancer Center administration and senior Cancer Center members who are not, have both had a significant. influence on the direction of the Center and of CSHL in general. For example, Michael Wigler, a long-time member of the Center and prominent cancer researcher, had a major role in the decision to pursue a Quantitative Biology Initiative at CSHL, a significant part of which is now within the Cancer Center.